


The Life of A Magical Jaskier

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Witcher Trash [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, I love her but I write what I want to, M/M, Magic, Magic Jaskier, Morgana and Jaskier are basically siblings, Morgause is like his overbearing magic mom, No Beta i die like a bard, Powerful Jaskier, Protective!Geralt, Soft Geralt, Soft Jaskier, THAT scene?, Torture, Warlock Jaskier, Yennefer bashing, Yennefer is evil in this, jaskier has magic au, merlin and jaskier are friends, post episode 6, precious jaskier, that one, weak jaskier, yeah - Freeform, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Alternately titled in my google docs: Jaskier Is Precious Boi."Merlin," Jaskier begged as Yennefer continued to hit him with painful spells after painfull spells. "Merlin please help me," Jaskier said as he was yet again throw across the forest clearing into the dark evil woods. Yennifer's cackle echoed like a symphony throughout the forest."Who's Merlin?" She sneered at Jaskier before slicing a knife across the bard's face, "your boyfriend?" Yennifer threw Jaskier to the ground, he could taste the mud on his tongue. Jaskier sobbed silently as Yennefer tortured him as she pleased,"Emrys," Jaskier whispered one last time, hoping, praying, that the Dragon Lord could hear him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Merlin (Merlin), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Guinevere & Jaskier, Jaskier & Arthur, Jaskier & Ciri, Jaskier & Geralt, Jaskier & Gwaine, Jaskier & Lancelot, Jaskier & Roach, Merlin & Jaskier, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Yennifer & Jaskier
Series: Witcher Trash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601077
Comments: 76
Kudos: 548





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating in my head for a while and I'm finally writing it!
> 
> This is officially my first fic in both of these fandoms so don't be afraid to correct the lore or myths. Though, there will be some original concepts later on.
> 
> Geralt and Ciri will eventually be in this, just not the first chapter.
> 
> This takes place one year after THAT scene in episode 6.

Yennefer stood towering over the bloodied bard as her cackling laughter echoed throughout the dark woods they were in. “Perhaps Geralt was right about you _bard_. Maybe you are really worthless.” Yennifer scorned him casting another spell to cause him pain. Jaskier collapsed to his knees gasping for breath as his blood dripped down his face.

“Merlin,” Jaskier begged, his voice just barely above a whisper. “Please,” he said as Yennefer knelt down and grabbed his face forcing him to look at her.

“Who’s Merlin, your boyfriend?” She sneered slapping him across the face. His head hit the forest floor and Jaskier could taste the mud on his tongue.

“What did -” he coughed, “what did I ever do to you?” Yennefer’s eyes glowed in anger,

“You hurt Geralt.” She said as if it were the simplest thing in the universe. Jaskier froze, she cackled, throwing her head back as her laughter echoed throughout the secluded woods they were in. She brought out a blade and slowly sliced it from his nose down to his chin.

“That’s not how it happened.” Jennifer threw his face back into the mud. _Emrys,_ Jaskier thought projecting his thoughts as far as he could.

\--

Across the continent millions of miles away from the forest the young bard was being tortured in a wizard’s eyes glowed yellow. “Jaskier,” Merlin said out loud in the middle of a court meeting. Arthur glanced at him worriedly, Merlin blinked and his eyes turned to normal. “Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, come with me. There is a matter we must attend to.” The two knights glanced at each other, then looked to Arthur. Arthur held up his hand stopping the shouting at the round table.

“Merlin what’s going on?” He asked his Court Wizard, Merlin heard Jaskier call uot his name again, this time much quieter than before. Merlin addressed the King,

“King Arthur, one of Camelot’s powerful friends are in danger. Captured buy one of his enemies it seems. I must leave now in order to save him before he perishes.” Arthur frowned,

“Who is this friend?” Merlin paused then answered truthfully,

“Jaskier, the warlock.” Arthur’s eyes widened then he nodded,

“Go on, we shall have a room ready for him in the castle. Lancelot, Gwaine, go with Merlin, the rest of us will have to continue on without you.” The two knights nodded then stood up from their seats in the round table and followed Merlin out the castle gates.

“We don’t need horses,” Merlin said to the knights as they walked in the direction of the stables. Lancelot scoffed,

“Right, how else are we supposed to get to wherever Jaskier is and save him? I thought he had that Witcher to protect him from harm.” Merlin shook his head,

“Jaskier wrote me a few months ago, they had a falling out after a contract.” Gwaine whistled low,

“Trouble in paradise it seems.” The knight said watching Merlin perform a quick portal spell. Air around Merlin began to swarm into a large circular shape.

“Come on then,” Merlin said before walking through the portal first.

\--

  
  


“What sort of trouble are you in _now_ Jaskier? Honestly, I should just put a tracker spell on you. It would make my life a lot easier.” A voice called out from the darkness of the trees. Jaskier snapped his head up in surprise, it’s been a really long time since he’d heard _that_ voice. “I mean, it took me _ages_ to convince Arthur to rescue you.” Merlin continued as he stepped forward to reveal himself. Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon were flanking his sides, Jaskier couldn’t help but despite his circumstances. Yennefer was in for a world of hurt.

“Camelot Jasiker?” She said recognising the colors on the knight’s armour. Yennefer looked at him with a newfound interest, then stabbed his leg. Merlin stepped forward, eyes blazing gold. “Why does this pesant have knights by his side?” Yennifer asked using her magic to force Jaskier to look at her. He worked up a mouthful of blood and spit it in her direction, the blood splattered onto her shoes. “Useless bard!” Yennefer screeched while magically throwing Jaskier into a tree close to his friend.

“Emrys.” Merlin spoke, his voice steady as the ocean on a calm day. Jaskier started to stand up again, using Lancelot for support. Despite having one eye shut due to the dried blood, Jaskier was able to make out an expression of worry that stretched across Yennefer’s face. “Have you heard that name before _Yennefer_?” The wizard spoke with the whole of magic by his side. A small burst of magic from Merlin caused Yennifer to stumble backwards and fall on her ass. Merlin’s eyes glowed yellow as he stretched his arm forward and began to chant. The winds around them picked up, encasing them in a whirlwind of darkness. The moon in the sky dimmed as Merlin continued with the spell. Jaskier couldn’t understand the tongue the warlock spoke in at all, it was the lost language of the Dragon Lords. At the end of the spell Yennifer was fine physically, but Jaskier could tell, without using any magical means whatsoever, that her soul was damaged.

“What did you do?” Jaskier asked turning to Merlin as the yellow magic faded from his eyes. When the magic was gone Jaskier could hear Yennefer sobbing into the forest floor, cursing the name Emrys for eternity. Merlin only smiled in response, then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he promptly fell face first into the dirt and mud. Gwaine quickly picked Merlin up just as Yennefer realized her main threat was gone.

  
“Geralt will be _mine_ ,” she growled charging towards them. Luckily, Jaskier had just enough strength left in him to charge a portal barely large enough for four people. Gwaine and Lancelot stepped through it, into a small town neighboring Camelot, the castle could be seen in the distance. The last thing Jaskier saw before passing out was a familiar lock of blond hair among the crowd of people who gathered around the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so people have been commenting about Yennefer's characterization in this fic.
> 
> First: I want to let you guys know this is my first fic in both of these fandoms so I'm new to writing how the characters would act in situations and stuff.
> 
> Second: I will not be using information from the original lore/bookseries/video games, the only knowledge I have of the Witcher is what was dictated in the show. I created this fic in this AU so I can do what I wish with the characters.
> 
> Third: I know this is not Yennnefer's usual characterization compared to what I've read in other fics. This is just how I was going to write her in this series and this series only. In my future Witcher fics her characterization will be more accurate to the Witcher show.
> 
> Fourthly: This specific AU series is supposed to mainly take place in the Merlin!Universe, as I know how to write those characters best. Sprinkles of The Witcher characters will be more like easter eggs (except for Ciri and Geralt who are reoccurring characters).
> 
> I will writer further fics to explain why Yennefer hates Jasier so much in this AU (at least, my version of it), but for now Yennefer is a villain in this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As all magic user know dark magic comes with a price, but Jaskier refuses to let Merlin pay his.
> 
> Ciri, the knights, Jaskier, and Merlin spend the day in the village until Merlin has enough strength to portal them to Camelot.
> 
> Jaskier sees The Witcher for the first time in a year, and runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion: this takes place one year after the end of episode six. Merlin and Jaskier have been friends since they were kids, and know of each other's magic. Arthur knows of Merlin's magic and trusts him and Jaskier to be his Court Warlocks. The Knights of Camelot, Merlin, and Ciri are the only ones who know of Jaskier's magic, and only Merlin knows how he got it/how he uses it ect.
> 
> Jaskier's main conduit is his music but he's powerful enough to use his magic safely without having a conduit.
> 
> Also @ Ao3: those aren't typos! Those are how you spell the character's names!!!!!!!!!!!

When Jaskier came to the first thing he realized was someone changed him into fresh clothes, and there wasn’t any blood on him. “You’re awake,” Lancelot said bookmarking his place in the book and placing on the floor. Jaskier groaned as he sat up, Lancelot helped arrange pillows to support his back. Looking around the room it was obvious they were in an inn, if he assumed correctly, one of the inn’s finer rooms. There was a table next to Lancelot’s chair, bottles of medicine, a cloth and bowl of water rested in height order.

“Merlin -” Jaskier began, then cut himself off with hacking coughs. Lancelot brought the bowl to his lips, which Jaskier drank gratefully. Once it was clear the coughs were gone Lancelot explained,

“Merlin is… alive. Something happened after he performed that spell and he passed out. You summoned a portal which brought us here.” Jaskier nodded, then noticed his lute lay dutifully on the other side of his bed. The two sat in silence until someone knocked on the door, Jaskier moved to stand up, but Lancelot shoved him back onto the bed. “Stay down,” Lancelot ordered. Knowing he was in no shape to fight Jaskier feigned sleep as the knight drew his sword. “Who is it?” Lancelot called out, the knocking stopped then a girl’s voice answered,

“Lancelot it’s me!” She said through the door. Jaskier noticed Lancelot immediately relaxed as he made to open the door. It swung open on its own accord, leaving Lancelot halfway across the room. Jaskier stared at the girl, absorbing what she looked like. Her hair was long, and obviously ashen-grey, the dye in her hair did nothing to hide it’s original shade. Her eyes were green and seemed to pierce straight into his soul. “Jaskier?” She asked sweetly, her ears weren’t pointed and he sensed no magic coming from her. She was human, barely a decade old. Jaskier plastered a false grin onto his face.

“Who are you?” She stepped toward his bed with an arm outstretched,

“Ciri,” she stated introducing herself. Jaskier froze,

“The Child Surprise.” He said ignoring the confused look on Lancelot’s face,

“You know her?” The knight asked him, Jaskier shook his head,

“Only of her. Has the  _ Witcher _ found you yet?” He hissed, spitting the name like it was poison. The princess either didn’t notice his malice, or didn’t care enough to recognise it.

“Yes,” she answered softly. Lancelot stood off to the corner, watching the discussion take place. Jaskier scoffed,

“Watch your back when you see him next. The Witcher tends to betray those who wish to become his friend.” He reached for his lut and began to strum, “ _ the fairer sex they often call it, but her love’s as unfair as a crook, _ ” Jaskier sang. Ciri watched with sad eyes, “ _ it steals all my reason, commits every treason of logic, with naught but a look.” _ He let his feelings seep into his words, his magic wove itself into the notes he continued with the song. “ _ A storm breaking on the horizon of longing and heartache and lust. She’s always bad news, it’s always lose lose, so tell me love, tell me love, _ how is that just?” He spoke the last line and his voice broke. Tears fell down his face and he reached for the rag on the table.

“That sounds so sad… I’m sorry,” Criri apologized. She seemed sincere, “Geralt always speaks highly of you. I always assumed you left on your own accord.” Jaskier laughed,

“My own accord?” He asked her, “my own accord? Geralt never cared enough about my own opinions.” She frowned, then turned to Lancelot,

“What of the other one?” Lancelot looked up,

“Merlin? We think he’ll be fine, our bard here just needs to give him a once over.” Jaskier frowned,

“Don’t they have a healer in this village?” Ciri shook her head,

“Most households receive medical care from physicians inside Camelot’s gates since it’s one of the closest villages to the city.” Jaskier swung his legs over the bed, using his lute as a crutch he could walk across the room. Lancelot stood close behind him,

“I’ll catch you if you decide to eat dirt again.” The knight chuckled following Jaskier across the hall, Jaskier glared back at him, but didn’t say anything. “Jaskier!” Lancelot called after him, “you missed it, Merlin’s through here.” He said pointing to a door three rooms behind the bard. Sighing, Jaskier walked back to the door and turned the doorknob. Upon entering the room Jaskier could see it had a similar layout to his own, but with Gwaine sitting on the chair instead of Lancelot.

“Merlin!” Jaskier exclaimed rushing to his friend’s side, tripping over his own feet the bard ended up kneeling next to the Dragon Lord’s bedside. Ignoring the others in the room Jaskier channeled his magic, let it flow from himself and into Merlin freely. Merlin’s body quickly became covered in whispers of magic webbing it’s way around the warlock’s soul.

“Jaskier,” Merlin muttered pale-faced and still. Jaskier focused better, trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend. Jaskier delved deeper into Merlin’s magic, weaving in and out of spells, Dragon Language echoing quietly throughout his mind. Suddenly Jaskier felt something darker than witchery, his own eyes mimicked Merlin’s golden ones as he prodded at the darkness more.

“I found it.” He announced, Lancelot and Gwaine stepped forward.

“What is it?” Lancelot asked, Jaskier paused then answered,

“dark magic.” Gwaine protested,

“But Merlin doesn’t even  _ use _ dark magic.” Jasker wrapped his own magic around the demon trapping Merlin’s soul.

“He did for me.” Jaskier stated before screaming as he yanked the dark magic away from Merlin’s light. Merlin’s eyes shot open and the warlock began chanting in Dragon Language. “Come on, get out of him.” Jaskier said pulling the dark magic out of Merlin’s soul and banishing back to the island it came from. He breathed heavily then leaned back as Gwaine caught him, Ciri stood in the doorway amazed.

“That was  _ real _ magic!” She exclaimed happily, “I’ve never got to see real magic before!” The princess bounced to Jaskier’s side and helped him stand up. Merlin groaned from his spot on the bed then asked,

“What happened?” He looked around the room then saw Jaskier, “it worked then?” He asked the bard. Jaskier nodded,

“Whatever spell you used cast Yennefer’s soul to the island for eternity. But magic -” Merlin waved him off,

“Comes with a price I know, I know.” Gwaine helped Merlin stand up as he looked around the room. “Where are we?” Ciri answered,

“A village outside of Camelot’s gates.” Merlin turned to her,

“Who are you?” Ciri reached a hand forward,

“Ciri, pleasure to meet Camelot’s court warlock.” She introduced herself for the second time as Merlin shook her hand.

“Ciri?” Merlin asked turning to Jaskier, “surely this isn’t the Child Surprise?” Jaskier nodded,

“The one and only. Luckily Geralt isn’t in the village with her, otherwise I’d have to have  _ that _ conversation.” Ciri spoke up,

“Actually warlock, Geralt is in the village. One of the townsfolk wrote a contract, a werewolf den just outside its borders has been terrorizing the citizens here.” Lancelot frowned,

“King Arthur would’ve heard of a wolf den so close to the castle.” Ciri shook her head,

“According to Geralt, this pack specialized in stealth. Your best trackers wouldn’t have gotten a mile within the den.” Jaskier frowned then said,

“Let’s go downstairs, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” He made his way out of the room with the rest of the entourage on his tail. “Oh Ciri, before I forget,” Jaskier began once they sat at a corner table, “Geralt doesn’t know about my magic. I never got around to telling him.” Ciri nodded,

“It’s a secret that’s not mine to share. I understand.” She said digging into the breakfasts that Merlin paid for.

It quickly became mid-afternoon, and Merlin and Jaskier had their strength back. “It’s time for us to leave,” Jaskier announced as the four of them finished off the lunch. “Princess, I do hope our paths cross again,” he said turning to Ciri. She nodded as they walked towards the forest trails that led up to the castle gates. Merlin sighed then asked,

“What’s wrong Ciri?” Jaskier stopped walking and turned back to face her. Ciri smiled softly then said,

“I wish for Geralt and Jaskier to be friends again.” Jaskier shook his head,

“We were never friends to begin with. The Witcher made that much clear when we parted ways. Ten years of traveling together, all for nothing.” He said speaking more with his hands than words. Ciri disagreed,

“He misses you Jaskier, he’s miserable. And Yennefer went missing a couple of months ago so Geralt’s only had me these past few contracts. Though I’m good with a sword, he’s still -” Jaskier smirked then cut her off,

“An overbearing arsehole?” Ciri laughed,

“Yes!” Jaskier hesitated, then decided,

“I’m still going to be in Camelot but if… if Geralt ends up needing stitches or something I guess it wouldn’t be the end of the world if we bumped into each other.” Ciri smiled widely,

“Oh Jaskier thank you! I’ll see how Geralt is after this contract. Even if he isn’t injured I’m going to make sure you two see each other again. You’re miserable without each other, even your songs have gotten sad.” Jaskier smiled,

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” He turned to Merlin and gestured to the path, the Dragon Lord spoke a quick incantation then a portal appeared, the other side mirrored an empty room in the castle. The knights and Merlin went through first leaving Jaskier behind with Ciri. Jaskier then asked, “Ciri?” The princess looked up at him, “despite my history with Geralt he means well, doesn't he?” She nodded in response. Jaskier took a step forward just as he heard a familiar voice call through the woods.

“Ciri?!” Geralt called out. Jaskier had one foot in the portal as the Witcher approached their location. “Jaskier?” He asked, quieter than Jaskier has ever heard the Witcher speak. He froze for half a second, then walked through the portal, leaving his Witcher behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want longer chapters with longer breaks between each update, or shorter chapters with shorter breaks with each update?
> 
> ie: long chapters will have 6-8pgs while shorter chapters will only have 3-4pgs written.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the threat of Nilfgaad grows closer to Camelot, Arthur summons a round table meeting. War plans are drawn and Merlin and Arthur meddle in Jaskier and Geralt's relationship.
> 
> Also Guinevere would practically be Ciri's surrogate mother and if you disagree you can fight me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with all of your feedback! I can't believe so many of you like this! Thanks for all the kudos and comments. This has been stewing in my one brain cell for the past week and I finally got over my writer's block. I hope to see you guys write more in this AU too! Hopefully I figure out an actual plot before I run out of steam for this :)
> 
> I apologize cause this chapter's kind of all over the place. I'll go back and edit the entire fic once I'm done with it.
> 
> Have I mentioned I love Mage!Jaskier fics? no?
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

Jaskier stumbled out of the portal and straightened his clothes. He looked around the room then began to tear it apart. “Jasker!” Merlin exclaimed, the two knights left them alone to report back to Arthur. “Jaskier, stop!” The warlock grabbed his shoulders holding him in place.

“My lute.” Jaskier said with wild eyes, “I left my lute behind.” He collapsed into his friend’s arms sobbing. “It’s not fair!” He said between sobs, “he can’t just… he can’t just show up again after a year and expect everything to go back to normal.” Jaskier cried as Merlin comforted him.

“I know how much he broke you Jaskier. When we parted ways you were growing stronger every day. When you came to Camelot after the Witcher… you were broken.” Merlin paused then Jaskier said,

“If this is your idea of cheering me up we might have some problems.” Merlin rolled his eyes,

“I’m not finished yet you dolt.” He said sitting on the carpeted floor next to Jaskier. “You brought your magic back,  _ you _ grew even stronger. Jaskier, even at your weakest your heart beat for the Witcher, I know it did.” Jaskier wiped the tears off his cheek,

“Merlin, what am I going to do?” He asked his fellow magic user. Merlin shook his head,

“You need to decide if you are going to forgive the Witcher or not. I’m sure he’ll be at the castle demanding your attention soon enough.” Jaskier nodded then stood up, they opened the door to see Arthur in the doorway.

“If you two are done being sissies, we have a problem.” Arthur said, then he turned to Jaskier, “I’m glad you’re alive.” Jaskier nodded,

“Me too. What’s going on?” He asked as they made their way to the room with the round table. The other knights were already sitting in their usual seats, Queen Guinevere at the throne next to Arthur’s. Merlin took the seat to Arthur’s right and Jaskier took the seat to Merlin’s left so the Dragon Lord was sandwiched between the two of them. Arthur waited for his knights to settle before rotating the tabletop to reveal a war map of the continent.

“Nilfgaard are continuing north.” Jaskier said observing the change in their foe’s troop numbers. Sir Elyan leaned forward,

“They have sorcery.” He stated gesturing to the stand in figurines for the magic users.  _ Yennefer _ , just thinking the witch’s name froze Jaskier to his core. Jaskier nodded,

“Yes, four or five decently trained mages and an army a million times larger than that.” Arthur sighed,

“The safety of our people has to be our top priority, the castle can fall. Camelot can survive without it.” Sir Gwaine spoke up,

“We need to evacuate the outlining towns first, Sir Elyan, Percival and I should be able to handle it.” Arthur nodded,

“Alright. The rest of us need to come up with a plan of attack.” He turned to Jaskier, “you’re the only one of us to survive a Naglfar battle. What are their strengths?” Jaskier thought then said,

“I only watched from a distance. Ger - The Witcher,” he said covering his slip up, “and I were able to escape the city before the attack. It seemed as though they were savages, take what they want with no consequences. They use anything they can get their hands on to use as a weapon, and burn food supplies and housing so villages are reliant on them once they take over.” Guienevere frowned,

“That sounds awful. How do these beasts still roam our country?” Jaskier’s eyes darkened,

“No one has won a war with them. Nilfgaard has almost taken the whole of the north, capture the north - “ Merlin finished for him,

“And you capture the continent.” Jaskier nodded grimly, it suddenly seemed twenty degrees colder as the candle flames dimmed, casting shadows along the tall walls surrounding them. 

“What defenses can we use magically?” Arthur asked Merlin, the Dragon Lord sighed then said,

“We can set up a protective barrier, traps, maybe seal all the windows and doors in the castle, but that’s about it. Offensively… there are very few long range hexes and curses were able to use.” Jaskier shook his head,

“My magic is stronger now than it ever has been. Through my travels with the Witcher I was able to learn runes to repel Nilfgaardian beasts. Their magic though… I only know of one witch powerful enough to counter it completely.” He said looking at Arthur, the King shook his head.

“No, never.” Jaskier stared pointedly at him,

“Arthur, it’s the only way we can win this.” Arthur stood up abruptly, pushing his chair behind him,

“We will  _ not _ be going to Morgana and Morgause for assistance! That is final.” Guen placed a calming hand on the King’s shoulder.

“Arthur,” she began hesitantly, “if what the bard says of Nilfgaard’s magic users are true. If they  _ really  _ are that possible… I don’t like this anymore than you do, none of us do, but for Camelot, this is the best of the worst options.” She paused then glanced at Merlin and Jaskier, “send one of our warlocks, the other can start the wardings and help Giaus prepare healing potions.” Arthur sat back in his chair, expressionless. Jaskier watched Arthur’s strategic eyes as he thought out their options, then the King turned to him.

“Jaskier, what of the mage your Witcher traveled with once you left?” He asked, Merlin glared at Arthur,

“Yennefer is not an option. She is more chaotic than Morgana and Morgause combined.” Arthur frowned, but accepted the answer.

“I’ll go to the island my king.” Jaskier said knowing Arthur would never send Merlin away so close to a time of war. “I’ll find Morgause, she’s more likely to talk to me than Emrys anyway.” Merlin looked like he was going to protest, but the doors to the round table room banged open from the outside. Jaskier and Merlin summoned their magic as Arthur and his knights drew their swords, Guenivere grabbed a blade from a decorative armor bust.

“My king, I apologize for the intrusion!” Gaius's voice rang out over the chatter, “this man claims to know your bard.” Jaskier dropped his magic, and the others aside from Arthur followed suit.

“State your business!” Arthur shouted into the clearing dust, Ciri skipped into the room towards Jaskier and wrapped her arms around him. Merlin smirked as Jaskier was obviously uncomfortable with the physical display of affection. “Who are you?” Arthur asked in full King of Camelot mode, leveling his sword at the Witcher’s chest. The Witcher’s eyes scanned the room, surveying the current circumstances he got himself into. He stopped when he saw Jaskier and Ciri hugging each other.

“Geralt of Rivia, Witcher.”  _ Fuck, _ Jaskier thought in true Geralt fasion.  _ I’m screwed. _ He thought as Geralt bore his eyes into Jaskiers’. Luckily Arthur cleared his throat,

“Well this is perfect!” Merlin exclaimed speaking before Arthur could say something. “Arthur, you didn’t want Jaskier to be alone on his quest, now he won’t be alone!” Jaskier glared at his friend,  _ I hate you. _ He thought at Merlin, who made no knowledge of Jaskiers declaration ever happening. Jaskier looked at Gwen for help, but she was already smitten with the Child Surprise. Ciri was animatedly recounting one of her many adventures with Geralt of Rivia. Jaksier did the only thing he could to get out of letting Ciri and Geralt join his quest.

“I mean, Arthur, you can’t be seriously considering this! This Witcher is  _ the _ Geralt of Rivia, he doesn’t come at an easy price! Merlin I mean, you know all the stories I’ve told you!” He said turning to his friend for help, Merlin’s face grew into a wicked grin as he started singing,

“ _ Toss a coin to your Witcher, o valley of plenty! Toss a coin to your Witcher, a friend of humanity!” _ Jaskier heard Geralt grunt from across the room, Ciri skipped back to the Witcher’s side with her hair braided with flows down her back. Jaskier glared at Guenivere who shrugged,

“She’s a charming girl.” The Queen said, “the makings of a fine ruler one day.” Jaskier groaned,

“Oh come on Arthur! I’d rather take Gaius with me than go to that  _ cursed  _ place with them!” He tried one last time, pointing dramatically at the Witcher and his Child Surprise. A thoughtful look appeared on Arthur’s face then, to Jaskier’s dismay the king said,

“Witcher what’s your price?” Jaskier practically melted into his chair. To his horror Geralt grunted again then muttered,

“No price. Nilfgaard deserves to be destroyed.” Arthur seemed satisfied with his answer then turned to Jaskier,

“You leave at first light tomorrow. Ready the boats!” Arthur shouted the orders, “we must begin evacuation at dawn!” Once Arthur dismissed them Jaskier ducked out a side door only servants use, Merlin hot on his heels.

“Jaskier!” Merlin called after him, trailing behind as the corridor twisted and turned. “Jaskier stop!” Merlin called again, then Jaskier tripped over some old storage boxes falling to the ground. He stood up quickly and rounded on Merlin,

“What the hell is your problem?!” Jaskier shouted at him, Merlin didn’t look fazed. “For the past year I’ve been living without  _ him _ I’ve been  _ fine _ without him! I don’t need him anymore Merlin! Oh for gods sake, why can’t you Dragon Lords mind your own business!” He yelled, voice echoing down the corridor. Merlin crossed his arms,

“Are you done?” He asked Jasker, who nodded breathing heavily. “Good, now listen. I know this situation isn’t ideal, nothing ever is. Camelot will soon be at war and Arthur wasn’t about to let one of us return to that isle without assistance. The knights are busy arming themselves and evacuating the villages, Gaius will be readying his medical chambers. We  _ need _ Morgause and Morgana, as much as I hate to admit it we need them.” Jasker shook his head silently at Merlin’s words, Merlin grabbed his chin, “Jaskier it’s either Morgana and Morgause or Albion dies without being born.” Jaskier stilled at that, Merlin’s destiny,  _ Arthur’s _ destiny, destroyed before it even has a chance to live. All because of Jaskier’s pettiness. Jaskier straightened himself then said,

“For Albion.” Merlin nodded as he stated,

“For Albion Jas, and  _ if _ you end up forgiving your Witcher by the time the war lines are drawn, that’s just icing on the cake!” 

“He’s not my Witcher!” Jaskier yelled chasing Merlin down the rest of the way to the banquet hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier have a conversation.
> 
> Then they go on a quest together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no timeline for this fic so good luck!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and the... holy shit 110 kudos? I love each and every one of you! Let's see if I will see this fic out to the end. :)

Jaskier fought playfully with Merlin until Arthur himself had to join in, once the two started kissing each other Jaskier made his way back to his room. He grabbed a rather large pack, planning for at least a two week long trip, half a week to get to the Isle of the Blessed, a full week to convince Morgana and Morgause to help them in the war against Nilfgaard, and half a week to get back. Considering his magic would probably be revealed during the trip Jaskier also grabbed some of his personal healing potions and balms. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, Jaskier grabbed the first weapon he could, a knife, and braced himself behind his door. “Who is it?” Jaskier asked, through the wood he could hear Ciri’s voice arguing with someone. He sighed, put the knife down on a nearby table and unlocked his door to reveal Ciri and Geralt, holding the missing lute awkwardly in his right hand. The Witcher grunted than pushed his way into Jaskier’s room. “Hey!” Jaskier exclaimed when Geralt started to look at the things he packed for their trip. “Hey, hey, hey, no! Get out of my stuff!” He protested trying to jam himself between Geralt and his bed. Ciri smirked at him, then swung the door shut behind her leaving Geralt and Jaskier alone in the room together. “Damn it!” Jaskier shouted throwing a spellbook at the wall opposite the door.

“Stressed,” Geralt grunted as he sat on Jaskier’s desk chair. Jaskier rushed to put the magic books he was studying away in their proper drawers. Jaskier rolled his eyes and pointedly turned away from Geralt as he continued packing.

_ Merlin, I’m going to kill you,  _ Jaskier threatened through their telepathic link. Merlin sighed in his mind then thought back,

_ I’d like to see you try Jas. _ Jaskier scoffed then continued to throw garments into his pack.

“Something I can do for you Geralt? If not, I really should be packing for the long journey we’ve got planned for tomorrow.” The bard asked taking the lute from the Witcher. Geralt grunted then spoke,

“What island are we  _ questing _ to?” He asked, Jaskier figured he had the right to. The poor guy probably didn’t expect to get involved in a Camelot war. Jaskier answered,

“The Isle of the Blessed.” Geralt sucked in a breath,

“According to legend, only beasts of magic can walk on it’s shores.” Jaskier rolled his eyes then quipped,

“My singing is magic enough for me. Merlin, the Court Warlock, said because Ciri is a Child of Surprise it qualifies under the requirements.” Geralt grunted, then the two fell to silence as Jaskier continued packing. Anxiety quickly bubbled across Jaskier’s skin as the silence continued.

“You aren’t usually this quiet.” Geralt spoke softly, as if knowing it was his fault. Jaskier smirked,

“You would know, seeing as we haven’t even  _ seen _ each other for a whole year.” He continued packing, his pace picking up faster and faster with each item he threw into the bag. “Our mission is to convince two witches to assist Camelot in the war. Now, when we get there… let me do the talking. I know you have a thing about witches, but these ones aren’t like Yen -” Jaskier stopped himself from saying  _ her  _ name. He looked up from his pack and saw Geralt frown, as though remembering a rotten memory. “Anyways, with any luck they’ll see to reason and Merlin will have his wards up when we get back.” He zipped his bag up then tossed it by the door so he could grab it in the morning. With nothing else to busy his hands Jaskier sat on his bed, still facing away from Geralt, and started strumming a mindless tune on his instrument. He could feel his magic gathering at his fingertips but  _ no, not now,  _ Jaskier thought pulling in his powers.

“Jas, I’m so -” Geralt started. Jaskier began playing rather loudly again, drowning out the Witcher’s words. “Jas can you stop?” Geralt asked him moving around the bed so Jaskier had to face him. Jaskier felt the Witcher’s gaze even though the warlock’s head was down. Geralt gently placed a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, but Jaskier flinched so he withdrew it.

“She told me I hurt you,” Jaskier spoke, just barely loud enough to be heard. “She told me I hurt you so she hurt me.” Geralt’s eyes were littered in confusion, but Jaskier didn’t let down his guard.

“Fuck.” Geralt grunted in his true fashion. He leaned forward then asked asked just as quietly, “who hurt you?” his eyes growing dark in sympathy. Jaskier bounced his knee as an outlet for his nervous energy. “Jaskier,” he asked again, golden eyes gazing deeply into Jaskier’s own normal blue ones. “Who hurt you?” It was a simple question, and really if Jaskier to  _ actually _ hurt the man before him he would tell the truth. Unfortunately Jaskier always had to take the high road,

“A bandit,” he lied through his teeth and praying Geralt couldn’t sense his heightened heart rate. “In the woods somewhere, apparently someone’s been telling the story the wrong way.” Geralt’s expression grew sorrowful. Jaskier stood up as the twelfth bell began to chime signaling midnight. “If you don’t mind, I would really like to get some sleep before sunrise.” Jaskier said turning down his quilts for the evening. Geralt grunted then stood up and walked towards the door. Just as Jaskier thought he was home free the Witcher turned back around speaking clearer than Jaskier ever heard him speak.

“I’m sorry,” Geralt said, eyes shone with sincerity, “fuck Jaskier, I’m so sorry… For everything.” He continued apologizing until Jaskier had to manhandle the Witcher out of his room. Locking the door after it shut Jaskier sunk against it, knees pulled at his chest. He was shaking,  _ damn it, _ he thought. Collecting himself before the waterworks came Jaskier climbed into his bed, his lute leaning against the bedpost. He tossed and turned under his covers until the sunrise came.

As promised the servants knocked on his door just as the sun breached the horizon. Jaskier blinked as he remembered the events of the previous night. “Geralt apologized,” he said to himself out loud, “he never apologizes.” Jaskier said continuing to talk to himself as he got dressed for the long boat trip ahead of him. “Maybe he’s cursed, or Ciri talked him into it.” Jaskier debated with himself while he slung his pack over one shoulder and the lute over the other. “It doesn’t matter,” Jaskier said leaving his room heading to the docks. “I don’t  _ have _ to accept it just because he said it… do I?” He asked trailing off, continuing the self-conversation in silence. Camelot’s fleet was ready and waiting for the evacuation, the boat Jaskier, Ciri, and Geralt were taking was nestled at the end of the row, Merlin and Arthur awaiting his arrival. Shouldering his bag again Jaskier made his way down the dock, he could hear the panels of wood creak under his feet as he walked.

“Jaskier!” Merlin exclaimed excitedly as he approached the two of them. “You ready?” Jaskier stopped walking and looked up at the small, yet daunting boat before him. He shook his head,

“Not really.” Arthur chuckled then clapped him on his shoulder,

“You’ll be fine warl -” Merlin punched him in the gut, “ - bard.” He said once he stopped coughing. “Besides you’ve got your secret on your side.” Jaskier nodded, but still felt rather green-faced when he looked into the dark waves of the ocean. Merlin rolled his eyes,

“You’re going to survive. You’ve got  _ Geralt of Rivia _ on your team.” Jaskier flinched, Merlin frowned. “What happened?” His friend asked, Jaskier hesitated then said,

“He apologized… for everything.” Merlin’s eyes lit up,

“That’s fantastic isn’t? You guys made up, right?” He asked him. Jaskier shook his head as he scratched the back of it.

“Not exactly…” He said trailing off, Arthur crossed his arms,

“What do you mean not exactly? I can’t have my bard going around singing Her Sweet Kiss all day every day you know.” Jaskier smiled,

“I’ll write some new songs on the trip,  _ oh ocean of waves sharp and, _ no, nevermind, that’s bad.” He said making Merlin and Arthur laugh.

“Come back alive yeah? Merlin here’s is going to need some help in kicking Nilfgaard’s ass.” Arthur said poking Merlin’s side. Merlin arched his chest back, away from Arthur’s prodding hands.

“I’m so confused at what they were doing already Arthur, wasn’t it getting Camelot help?” Merlin teased the king back. Jaskier rolled his eyes then hugged the both of them,

“Hopefully those magical bonds Merlin gave me will hold the two witches.” Jaskier said to Geralt, who grabbed his bag off his shoulder and dragged it aboard the ship. Geralt grunted then went back to getting ready to set sail. Jaskier rolled his eyes then turned back to Arthur and Merlin, “don’t fall apart while I’m gone alright?” He said making the two of them swear Camelot would still be standing by the time he got back. Jaskier hoisted himself onto the ship then set up his sleeping area. He sighed as he watched Camelot’s castle disappear into the distance, engulfed by the deep blue sea. The calming of the rocking boat helped him with his growing anxiety as Ciri ran around the boat trying to find a good spot to sit on for their two day voyage. Geralt stood at the helm of the ship, steering them in the right direction. After a better of the first half of the day Geralt stopped steering, using. 

“Hmmm,” she grunted perfectly mimicking Geralt’s perfectly. Jaskier couldn’t help but let a small smile upon his lips. “I can see how appealing brooding is.” Jaskier playfully shoved her then turned back to the sea. She asked, “did he apologize?” He nodded,

“Yes, but princess, It isn’t that easy.” Jaskier sighed, well aware Geralt could hear them thanks to his Witcher hearing. “After ten years of me enduring all of his insults, of staying with Geralt… he finally decided to end our adventures himself that day on the mountains.” He turned to look at the Witcher, who had a frown growing on his face. Ciri shook her head,

“But what if it was that easy?” She asked him, Jaskier frowned, but didn’t say anything. Suddenly the sea didn’t seem so calming, the waves grew choppier. He was suddenly green-faced and doubled over the boat. “Jaskier!” She exclaimed as he threw up his breakfast. The bard collapsed against the side of the boat, and suddenly Geralt was kneeling at his side.

“Jas, what’s wrong?” Geralt asked him, trying to keep Jaskier from falling over. His throat was suddenly dry and his stomach curled into itself. Jaskier groaned then grabbed at Geralt’s armor. Ciri brought a bucket from the other side of the boat to Jaskier’s side.

“Seasickness I think,” she said more carefully after observing Jaskier more carefully. At Geralt’s confused look she explained, “it’s a human thing.” Geralt grunted again then asked,

“What’s the cure?” Jaskier coughed, then his eyes fluttered shut as a shade of green washed over his face. Ciri sighed,

“Rest and water when he wakes, a cold towel in case of a fever. That’s all I remember my grandmother doing when I got sick like this.” Geralt grunted then slung Jaskier over his shoulder. Geralt walked Jaskier to the bard’s cot and made sure he was tucked into the sheets, with pillows behind him so his back was supported.

“Geralt…” Jaskier muttered turning over in his sleep. The Witcher froze, hand just touching the doorknob. “I forgive you,” Jaskier said deliriously. The Witcher turned back to face the bard he once left behind. Jaskier was sweating through the sheets, he was likely to forget what he said under the illness. Ciri dug into Jaskier’s pack, Geralt tried to pull her out of it, but she kept pushing the Witcher off of her. After a few minutes she exclaimed,

“Yes!” While revealing a strangely colored potion bottle, why Jaskier had potions in his bag Geralt would never know. “Hang on Jaskier alright?” Ciri asked him pushing past Geralt heading straight for Jaskier’s bed. Geralt could only sit back and watch as Ciri tipped Jaskier’s mouth open and poured the purple liquid into it. Jaskier swallowed and luckily didn’t choke on it, once he finished it all he settled back into his pillows.

The next morning Jaskier woke up with Geralt’s arm wrapped around his chest. Ciri, was curled at the foot of the bed like a cat, a wolf. “Ugh,” he said trying to push Geralt’s arm off of him. Geralt just grumbled in his sleep and pulled Jaskier closer. “Ciri,” he whispered poking the princess with his toe. “ _ Ciri! _ ” He hissed, she groaned then looked looked up.

“Jaskier, you’re awake!” She exclaimed happily, Jaskier smiled back at her then gestured to Geralt.

“A little help here?” He gestured to Geralt’s arm trapping him to the bed. Ciri smiled,

“You asked him to stay.” She said pointedly, Jaskier shook his head,

“There’s no way in  _ hell _ I would’ve asked him to stay.” The boat rocked with the waves, it tipped enough to force Geralt and Jaskier off the bed landing in a heap on the floor.

“Stop talking,” the Witcher grumbled snuggling into Jaskier’s chest. Jaskier sighed as he relaxed into Geralt’s grasp.

“I meant it you know,” Jaskier said into Geralt’s hair. The Witcher froze, “I forgive you.” The bard said as clear as day. The Witcher and the bard melted into each other’s arms until Ciri tossed a bucket of cold water on the two of them. Jaskier sputtered as he woke up to the cold water.

“ _ Ciri _ ,” Geralt groaned rolling off of him. The princess laughed,

“You should see your faces!” Jaskier glared at her then stood up leaving Geralt on the floor. The three of them left the cramped room and went back to the deck of the boat, Jaskier playing mindless chords as they went. Once the ocean waves started to get even more choppier than before Jaskier started playing his music louder, hoping to calm the sea with his magic. Geralt was at the helm again, but Jaskier could feel the man’s eyes gazing into his back.

“Half a day’s travel left.” Geralt said once they cleared a rather dangerous grouping of pointy rocks. Jaskier nodded and happily pecked Geralt on the cheek with a soft kiss.

“I should warn you both,” Jaskier began once they were eating a meal. “Morgana and Morgause are witches, not mages. Far more dangerous than a thousand Yen -” He paused, still unable to speak the mages name. “They’re far more dangerous than a thousand mages behind.” A thoughtful look passed Geralt’s face,

“Then why did King Arthur send a bard instead of his Court Warlock?” Jaskier glanced at Ciri, who nodded supportively. He sighed then answered,

“The last time Emrys was on the Isle of the Blessed Morgause swore him to be her eternal enemy.” Geralt grunted,

“But why did he send you?” Jaskier sighed then used a simple spell to cause magical blue webbing to wrap around his fingers. Geralt stared at him in disbelief, Ciri in awe and wonder. Jaskier then snapped his fingers and the blue webs disappeared. Suddenly the boat tipped backwards, finally landing on the Isle of the Blessed. Jaskier stood up shakily, using Geralt as support.

“Because I’m the only warlock the two witches don’t hate.” Jaskier adjusted his lute strap and rolled back his shoulders. “Let's do this.” He said determined, walking deeper into the Isle of the Blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Geralt finally learns how dangerous an angry Jaskier can really be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier recruits Morgana and Morgause while Geralt slowly learns the truth of how Yennefer treated Jaskier in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's happening at all in this fic anymore.
> 
> Seriously, comment plot ideas please this is an SOS.

Jaskier strummed his lute with purpose as he ventured deeper into the Isle of the Blessed. He never personally visited the island himself, but Merlin told him the story of how his mother died, taking Gaius’s place as she walked through the gate. Bursts of magic escaped his lute as they continued through the mist. “Geralt, what’s wrong?” He heard Ciri ask, Jaskier paused and turned around, sure enough the Witcher’s eyes were as dark as the night sky. Jaskier took a hesitant step forward while ordering Ciri to step away from him.

“The Isle brings the worst and best out in us,” Jaskier explained reaching a face up to caress Geralt’s cheek. Geralt grabbed his hand and blinked his eyes back to their piercing gold color. Jaskier twisted out of Geralt’s grasp then the Witcher grunted. “The darkness, we’re close.” He said as the continued further, closer to the tall black stones set in the island’s center. “I know how you feel about witches Geralt, but remember, for the survival of Camelot we have to be _diplomatic_ ,” he said dutifully. Geralt grunted then said,

“You wouldn’t know diplomatic if it hit you in the arse.”

Unfortunately, as the darkness grew nearer all Jaskier felt was dread instead of hope. The pit in Jaskier’s stomach grew heavier, and at some point he stopped strumming his lute. “Something wrong?” Geralt asked him as flashes from Yennefer’s torture bubbled to the surface of Jaskier’s mind. The bard shook his head quickly,

“No, nothing. I see the gates and we’re out of the mist. Right on track.” He said, _since when did lying to Geralt become a normal thing?_ Jaskier wondered to himself. The three of them pushed onward until they were at the location Merlin described. The tall black stones loomed over what seemed to be a stone table.

“We’re here, so where are the witches?” Ciri asked him frowning, Jaskier frowned as well. The island wasn’t small by any means, but it was clear. No trees or buildings, or really anything that could hide the witches from them. Using a non verbal spell Jaskier summoned a protective barrier, separating Ciri and Geralt from him.

“Jaskier!” Geralt shouted banging on the magical wall. Jaskier ignored his friend and turned back to the distant figure in the fog. As it grew close enough for him to decipher what it was Jaskier realised it was a woman, and not just any woman. The warlock froze in place, then quickly launched an offensive spell at the mage. She deflected the spell and shot one of her own at him. Jaskier dodged out of the way, diving for the gravel below his feet.

“Jaskier!” Yennefer shouted revealing herself. Jaskier breathed heavily, readying for another attack. “We’ve already been through this once before Jaskier. Before your _friend_ cast me to this cursed island for eternity.” Jaskier felt Geralt freeze behind him, then Yennefer cast a torture curse at him, shouting the incantment. The feeling of thousands of volts of electricity coursed through Jaskier’s body as he fell to the ground screaming.

“No!” Ciri shouted in protest, “leave him alone!” The princess banged on the barrier, which was weakening just as Jaskier was. All Jaskier could do was watch helplessly as Yennefer reached through, breaking the barrier, and kissed Geralt roughly on the lips.

“All for you my dear,” Yennefer said preying on Jaskier’s darkness. Jaskier deflected a curse, but was blasted across the field.

“Enough!” A new voice called out, someone fired a spell at Yennefer, causing her to go stiff as a board. “Jaskier, are you alright?” Morgana asked racing to his side. Jaskier nodded then accepted her hand as he stood up. “Morgause it is only Jaskier!” She called behind her, then she turned to Geralt and Ciri, “and a man and child.” Morgana finished as Morgause made her presence known. Jaskier exchanged a handshake with the witches before introducing Geralt and Ciri.

“Meet Geralt of Rivia and Fiona,” he said using Ciri’s fake name. Names were powerful to magic users, used for control, bartering. The less the witches knew of the Child Surprise the better, though Jaskier was on better terms with them than Merlin, he still didn’t trust them as far as he could throw them. Ciri curtsied while Geralt grunted, Jaskier caught him glancing at Yennefer’s still body.

“She said you already had ‘this conversation’.” The Witcher turned his attention to Jaskier, suddenly felt anxious again. Jaskier chose to ignore the statement, instead turning to the witches.

“Camelot is in trouble,” he said to the sisters. Morgause scoffed and crossed her arms,

“No wonder His Highness sent _you_ instead of Emrys then.” Morgana held up her hand,

“Sister we must hear him out. It is my home country after all.” Geralt frowned, about to speak; however, Ciri spoke up first,

“How does a witch grow up in Camelot’s walls? Supposedly to stories magic is outlawed there.” Jaskier took a step between the princess and Morgana, not knowing if her life in Camelot was still a touchy subject. Geralt mimicked his actions, while Ciri stood in her place, chin held high. Morgana smiled softly,

“I did not know of my magic for many years. I was a young adult, much older than you child, when my powers appeared.” Then she turned to Jaskier, “as for their laws of magic, thanks to your warlock here, have changed. Though His Highness might still be questionable about where he stands in the face of witchery.” Geralt grunted,

“Understandable.” He said all grumbly and anti-social like. Jaskier nodded,

“You’re right. Once Merlin’s magic was revealed in a rather unpleasant way Arthur decreed as long as the magic is not harmful to Camelot itself, then it would be welcomed with open arms. Good will so to speak, the first real law he put in place as king.” Morgause frowned, then motioned for him to continue. “Have you heard of Nilfgaard?” Just speaking the name seemed to bring darker skies upon their island. Morgause nodded,

“I’m assuming that’s where this heathen came from.” She said kicking Yennefer so the mage rolled over onto her back, lifeless eyes staring up at them. Jaskier squirmed, then stepped further away from her body before continuing.

“Nilfgaard has almost taken the north, but we have received word that before they do they aim to rage war upon Camelot. The knights are evacuating the citizens while Arthur prepares the fighters for the war. Emrys is preparing defensive runes and barriers.” Morgause shook her head,

“It is not enough. Nilfgaard is a force not to be reckoned with, their mages use chaos as a weapon, Camelot’s walls will stand no chance.” Jaskier nodded then took a deep breath,

“That’s why we need you two, the most powerful witches…” he glanced down then pointed at Yennefer, “aside from her, will be no match allied with Emrys and I. If you return to Camelot with us, Camelot will not fall.” Morgause seemed to ponder his offer then, as Morgana was about to shake his hand she stated,

“I wish to be granted access into Camelot once the war is over.” Geralt reached for one of his swords, but Jaskier signaled to him she wasn’t a threat. He thought for a few minutes then nodded,

“Once the war is won I promise I will do everything in my power to convince Arthur to allow Morgana back into Camelot’s borders. His views of you are clear, and wishes you damnation for eternity whenever your name is brought up.” Morgause exchanged a glance with Morgana then used telepathy to communicate with Jaskier.

_The mage, Yennefer? She tortured you didn’t she?_ Jaskier fidgeted uncomfortably,

_Yes…_ Morgause continued,

  
 _She is of Nilfgaard?_ She asked, Jaskier nodded. Morgause rolled her shoulders back as a wicked smile cracked across her face. “Nilfgaard will be destroyed the second they are within our sights.” Morgause nodded to Morgana, who used magic to lift Yennefer’s body into the air. Then the two witches made their way to the shores, Jaskier, Geralt, and Ciri followed them back. Geralt took the helm again as Jaskier sat on the opposite side of the ship than the sisters, who for some reason seemed enthralled with the stories Ciri was telling them. Along the ride back to Camelot Jaskier began to play softly, _“the fairer sex they often call it, but her love’s unfair as a crook…”_ He sang to himself, knowing Geralt could hear him from across the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed some people commented they we re confused about how Merlin and Jaskier's magic is different than Yennefer's.
> 
> Yennefer is a mage. Her magic is used the same way she uses it in The Witcher (Netflix), through conduits of power bending chaos to her will.
> 
> Merlin and Jaskier are warlocks who were born with the Old Magic (the magic shown in the Merlin TV show) so they have to follow different rules while using their magic.
> 
> Morgana and Morgause are also users of the Old Magic so they follow the same rules as Merlin and Jaskier.
> 
> Dark magic can be used by both sides, just in their respective way. ie: Merlin's price was to have darkness in his soul, while a mage's would've been something along the lines of banishment or death.
> 
> I hope this clears stuff up. I'm going to be writing a series of one shots better explaining Jaskier's journey before this fics unstable timeline. Sorry I forgot to include it in the original posting of this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-nerd-3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short scene where Merlin decides to tell Geralt about Yennefer, then gives him the shovel talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I've written myself into a plot hole faster than I intended. Hopefully plot bunnies will start floating around again soon.
> 
> Fear not! This fic will NOT be abandoned. 
> 
> It will be finished eventually.
> 
> Hopefully within the next three-ish weeks?

Jaskier and the others returned to Camelot sooner than he predicted. “Come on then,” Jaskier said helping the witches and Ciri out of the boat, “we’ve got no time to waste.” They followed him up the docks, with Yennefer’s lifeless body in tow. As they continued up the hills Jaskier strummed meaningless melodies on his lute. He took the opportunity to focus more on his music rather than Geralt’s eyes which he felt glaring into his back.

“Wow,” Ciri said upon their entering the castle gates. It seemed Merlin hadn’t put up the protective charms yet. They took in the city in silence, rotting fruits and lost pets left forgotten amidst the evacuation. Camelot’s forge and seamstress lay silent, no movements aside from theirs came from the buildings and homes of Camelot’s once great nation. Morgana sucked in a breath,

“It’s too quiet.” She said walking ahead of Jaskier with Morgause, leaving him behind with Geralt and Ciri. Geralt placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Jaskier shook it off.

“We’re almost at the castle, just through those doors.” He said pointing up the steps Morgana and Morgause took to climbing. Jaskier let Geralt and Ciri go ahead of him, then trudged up the steps behind them. He entered the round table room where the knights and King Arthur were awaiting their arrival. Jaskier bowed then took his seat next to Merlin, Morgana and Morgause sat at the other end of the circle.

* * *

After the war meeting Arthur ordered Merlin to sharpen the knight’s blades. Finding himself alone in the armoury the young Dragon Lord used his magic to his advantage, golden eyes ablaze he had the armour scrubbed clean within the first half-hour. Merlin sighed when he arranged each piece onto the racks, then turned to the swords. To his surprise when he was well into sharpening the third blade Geralt opened the armory door and used the empty anvil. “I can do that,” Merlin said gesturing to the Witcher’s sword. Geralt shook his head,

“A Witcher’s sword is but an extension of his soul. I will do it.” The man grunted, then continued with his work. Merlin smirked then shook his head as he continued sharpening the knight’s swords. They continued in silence, but soon Merlin spoke,

“There’s something you need to know.” He said hesitantly as he flipped the blade in his hand over and began to glide the other side across the smooth metal. Geralt only grunted in response, Merlin took that as a sign to continue. “It’s about Jaskier,” Merlin specified. That got Geralt’s attention, the Witcher stopped sharpening his blade and looked at him.

“Speak Dragon Lord,” Geralt said concern sparkling in his eyes.  _ Perhaps the rumors of Witchers being emotionless are false, _ Merlin thought to himself before saying,

“The mage Yennefer, she tortured him.” The Witcher’s face changed emotions so quickly Merlin couldn’t catch any of them. “It was a month ago, one year after you yelled at him on the mountains. He’d been using his magic to ward himself from mages so they wouldn’t be able to corrupt him.” Geralt stood in silence, absorbing the information, then he asked,

“How come he didn’t use his magic to protect him?” Merlin sighed,

“She used you against him. From what I’ve been able to get out of Jaskier she said you hated him. The idiot is more loyal than I am, and he is just as much your destiny as the Child Surprise.” Geralt grunted then cursed,

“Fuck. Why didn’t he tell me?” The Witcher asked, Merlin shrugged in response.

“Like I said, he’s a loyal idiot. Didn’t want you hating Yennefer ‘cause he thought you two were… together.” The Witcher grumbled then the two settled back into silence. Merlin finished polishing his final sword then said, “Geralt I must warn you,” he said getting the Witcher’s attention. Flashing his eyes gold Merlin continued, “if you harm Jaskier in anyway whatsoever Arthur said you will be listed as Camelot’s enemy.” Geralt nodded,

“I understand.” He grunted, then Merlin left him alone in the armory with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment plot ideas please! I may not use them in this work, butI'm planning on expanding this AU into a series of one shots.
> 
> Of which will include: Digging deeper into Jaskier's magical past, Bonus reaction scenes from Geralt's POV, and perhaps a sequel?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic users get ready to cast the protective shield.
> 
> Jaskier and Morgause have a conversation.
> 
> Jaskier overexerts himself again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm completely lost with this fic apparently. Glad so many people are still enjoying it though :)

Since they returned to Camelot in the predicted time frame Jaskier and the others were set to work on the protective enchantment. When Jaskier saw Merlin and Geralt enter the round table room at the same time he raised an eyebrow.  _ What happened between you two?  _ Jaskier asked through their mind link, whatever Merlin said to Geralt had the Witcher spooked. Jaskier saw Merlin smirk before the Dragon Lord answered him,

_ Nothing, _ Merlin swore. When Jaskier gave him a pointed look he promised that was the truth. The two magic users turned their attention back to the table, which was laid out to mimik Camelot’s castle. Morgause was explaining how the defensive magic was going to work. “This is a very dangerous spell,” she began by warning them as she opened her spell book. “Usually you need up to twenty-four well educated witches and warlocks to perform it. With only four of us… I fear what it will do to our magic.” Jaskier rolled his eyes then demanded,

“Just give us the chant Morgause.” The High Priestess looked at him sadly, but gave them the words. She continued to explain how the defensive magic worked,

“We must stand at the highest north, south, east, and west towers. According to the spellbook we are to chant the words four times and then a barrier will surround what we seek to protect.” Arthur nodded, peering over Morgaus’s shoulder to see if he could read the book. Then Arthur spoke,

“It seems simple enough. I expect you all to report back to me safely once you have completed the spell. No harm is to come to Camelot.” Arthur and Merlin exchanged a quick kiss before Merlin joined the group of magic users. Jaskier turned to Geralt and couldn’t make out the expression on the Witcher’s face. Was it anger, confusion? Jaskier knew he had to get to the bottom of whatever Merlin told Jaskier.

“Wait,” Geralt grunted as he grabbed Jaskier’s arm. Jaskier yelped, but didn’t say anything. Suddenly he felt Geralt’s thick muscular arms wrap their way around his slender body. Jaskier melted into the Witcher’s touch. “I’m sorry,” Geralt apologized, Jaskier looked up with a smile.

“I couldn’t quite get that,” Jaskier teased him, “what did you say?” To Jaskier’s surprise Geralt repeated the phrase,

“I’m sorry.” Jaskier let himself be loved by the Witcher until Morgause cleared her throat behind them.

“My dearest warlock, I don’t mean to… interfere, but we must get going.” Geralt quickly released Jaskier, which prompted the bard to fall onto his ass. Geralt laughed then helped him up, Jaskier followed Morgause towards the north and west towers. The two walked in silence until Morgause spoke, “you seem happy Jaskier.” She said slowing their pace down to a light stroll. Jaskier only nodded in response, she sighed. “I remember like it was yesterday, you were that terrified little thing cowering amongst the rats.” Morgause said, and Jaskier couldn’t help but think of that day as well…

\-----

_ He was no more than ten years old and he had run away from home twice that many times. Julian was just discovering his magic, according to his mother, it was a gift from the ancestors from her side of the family. According to his father it was a curse sent by the devil himself, and King Uther should behead him where he stood, Julian believed the latter. Strange things would happen when he was around the house. When he got angry enough a pig would squeal and turn over, dead. When he was happy a bushel of flora and fauna grew strong around their little porch. _

_ Julian had accidentally tipped a ceramic bowl over and it shattered upon impact with the floor. “What good is magic if you can’t control it?” His father asked him, of course, at the time, he had no answer. Julian tried to get across the small room to the broom cupboard, but his father grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. _

_ “Dad no!” Julian exclaimed as his father pulled his lute out from the bedroom. His father beat him over and over with the instrument until Jaskier promised all the magic was gone. _

_ “Good for nothing little wretch, next time you run away stay gone. You hear me?” Julian’s dad asked him. Julian nodded shakily, but didn’t try to stand up until he was sure his abuser was no longer in the house. Julian stood up, then fell to the floor almost immediately.  _ He was a monster, _ little Julian thought using the table to keep him upright.  _ He needed to find a Witcher, Witchers killed monsters didn’t they? _ He asked himself gathering clothes and shoving them into his bag. After a moment of hesitation Julian reached down and grabbed the broken remains of his favorite instrument. It was too big to fit in the bag with everything else, so he just strapped it to his back, loose strings and all. Julian took a final look around his home, then opened his front door. _

_ The second his second foot hit the dirt ground he sprinted faster than he’d ever run before. _

_ Night came faster than Julian would’ve liked, but Julian managed to put enough distance from his hometown to see a new one. The new town itself was rather small, smaller than Julian’s hometown at least. There were a few buildings he recognised, the tavern, an inn, an apothecary… but other than that there wasn’t much sight-seeing to do. Julian slowed to a brisk walk before opening the door to the inn. “One room please,” he said politely, like his mother taught him. The woman behind the counter peered down at him. When she spoke her voice sounded kind, _

_ “Child don’t you have a family?” She asked him, Julian shook his head. She tsked, “well I can’t have you here, you might scare other customers away. Big fellas I get, though mostly it’s drunks from the tavern. Once in awhile I get a few knights too.” Julian’s eyes widened in fear then he sprinted out the inn door the way he came. There wasn’t anywhere he could go, not home, and certainly not in the direction of the city. His father was right, King Uther would have his head. His mistake was he got distracted, then he ran headfirst into a wall of fabric.  _ Not a wall of fabric, _ Julian realised as he looked up at the tall blonde woman he ran into. She, like the woman in the inn, had kind eyes, and an even kinder smile. The woman helped him stand up, _

_ “Sorry about that little one,” she said sincerely. “I must pay more attention to where I’m walking.” Julian hesitated, he could feel something radiating off of her. Something familiar, something  _ friendly _. He out his hand, _

_ “I’m Jaskier.” He introduced himself giving himself a new name. The young warlock knew he wasn’t a monster like his father swore him to be, but he knew he wasn’t a blessing like his mother had promised him. He had to create a new life, a new path. The woman shook his hand then said, _

_ “My name is Morgause.” Her name alone seemed to hold power in itself. Suddenly Jaskier heard the neighing of horses, he’d been foolish. The Knights of Camelot have come to capture him and this… Morgause would be killed because they would be found together. To Jaskier’s surprise Morgause didn’t look frightened by the knight’s battle cry. He was even more surprised when her eye flashed gold, like his did whenever he used magic. She whispered something he couldn’t understand then a swirling portal opened up behind them. “I’m sorry you had to meet me Jaskier, you’ll be seen as an enemy of Camelot now.” She said heading towards the portal, Jaskier tugged at her arm making her stop. _

_ “Take me with you!” The ten-year-old pleaded, “I haven’t got a home, not anymore. And I’ve got magic too!” He exclaimed, the knights were closer now, close enough for an arrow to just miss Morgaus’s head. She stopped it using magic, the arrow crumbled to dust. Just as the knights were about to charge them Jaskier felt his magic push and suddenly the knights and King Uther, in all of his mighty-ness, had their heads stuck in piles of mud. Morgause laughed out loud, the sound rich and cheerful. Jaskier turned his head up to hers then repeated, “take me with you, please?” He asked, Morgause nodded, _

_ “Come on child, you have much to learn.” She said stepping through the magical portal. Jaskier followed her lead and was suddenly sucked into a swirl of colors as his body was pulled every which way. _

_ \----- _

Jaskier sighed then said, “you were the one who took me in.” Morgause nodded,

“Yes.” The two made it to the point where they had to separate paths. “Jaskier,” Morgause said as he turned to continue walking. “I want you to know I never meant to hurt you in my pettiness against Uther.” Jaskier nodded,

“I know Morgause. The fact is I did get hurt a lot in the crossfire. I forgive you just as I forgave Geralt,” Morgause snorted at the mention of the Witcher,

“I don’t understand how you can forgive him. Especially after that  _ mage _ tortured you in the Witcher’s name.” Jaskier spoke,

“She didn’t know how it the fight on the mountain happened. Assumed the worst of me like always, and stayed loyal to Geralt. I don’t forgive Yennefer, I don’t mourn Yennefer, she doesn’t deserve my forgiveness. I don’t forgive her, but I understand why she did what she did.” Morgause stared at him in disbelief. He shrugged his shoulders, “I understand why because I would’ve done the same thing.” Jaskier continued walking up his tower alone, leaving Morgause behind.

  
He finished climbing the seemingly never-ending-staircase then placed the candles as Morgause instructed them, to signal to the others he was ready. Across the castle Jaskier was able to see the others lit their candles signaling they were beginning the enchantments. Jas raised his hands to the skies and called upon the strongest parts of his magic. The air rippled into a rainbow of colors, reflecting against the night sky. As they continued with the spells all their magic was put into creating the shield around Camelot’s castle. Jaskier was able to pick out the three separate magic signatures from the different users. Morgause’s was the oldest, ancient power of the Old Religion. Morgana’s signature felt similar to Morgause’s, but the ward’s was mixed with emotion, hatred and rage waiting to explode. Merlin’s seemed… dangerous. Jaskier knew the Dragon Lords were powerful, he just never realised how dangerous Merlin could be. The shield pulsed to life and after their fourth casting Jaskier felt little magic where there used to be too much. “Ugh,” Jaskier said falling to one knee,  _ hello? _ He asked through their telepathic mind link.  _ Is anyone, anyone there? _ He continued feeling faint, “cast a coin to your Witcher,” Jaskier began. He would  _ not _ die, not like this. The bard continued his song, “o’ valley of plenty, o -” Jaskier coughed as he fell onto his arse, back against the wall facing the tower’s door. Just as Jaskier’s eyes fluttered shut he saw the outline of his Witcher, reaching his arms out to catch him as he fell over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the most recent episode of Supernatural while watching this and I am DeCeAsCeD! Damn it Chuck why did you have to do my boys dirty like that?
> 
> Next chapter we'll get back into the action, I just wanted a little introduction to Jaskier's past before he met Geralt.
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to bookmark, kudos, and comment! (I try to respond to as many comments as I can.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war occurs within the timespan of one chapter because I'm lazy.
> 
> Something bad happens to Ciri.
> 
> Jaskier fixes it, but at a price...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep having Jaskier pass out at the end of every chapter...
> 
> I promise I'll stop? I think? I don't really know what I'm doing.
> 
> Is it obvious?

Jaskier woke to the sound of metal scraping against metal as he groaned and stood up.  _ Nilfgaard _ , Jaskier thought, then he looked around the room. He was back in his room, the room he stayed in when he lived in Camelot. His desk was still pushed to the window, he would climb down the walls to assist Merlin in whatever magical problems they were facing. His bookshelf stood tall and firm against the opposite wall, there were still only five books on it. One was a book of magic, gifted to him from Morgause upon his leaving the Isle of the Blessed when he turned sixteen years old. Two were old song books, from back when he entertained Camelot as their court bard. The final two books, one was a journal of magic and everyday life Jaskier began as he recorded all magical beings he and Merlin met. The last book, a sketch book from his childhood, one of the only things he kept from his wretched house. “Jaskier!” Gwaine exclaimed from the doorway, the knight stepped into his room then crossed his arms. “Should you be standing?” Gwaine asked him, Jaskier nodded then used his magic to light a few candles that were gathering dust.

  
“Better than ever. Where’s Geralt?” Jaskier asked, Gwain gestured to the window, which Jaskier peered out of. Sure enough there was war right outside of the castle gates. Jaskier winced in sympathy when Killigaarah swept down and took a row of Niflgaardian soldiers in his mouth during one fell swoop of the battlefield. Dead center in the thick of it were Geralt and Ciri, both had their swords drawn, slicing down enemy after enemy. There wasn’t much distance between them and Gwen. The queen stood strong, dressed in armour which curved around her body. Gwen grasped one sword, and stood with a second one strapped to her back. The king and queen fought back to back, Merlin at Arthur’s side deflecting curses sent by mages. Morgause was holding her own, waves of energy exploded out of her like ripples in a pond, taking out any enemy who dared get too close. Morgana was facing off against the horsemen, taking out the horse to leave the soldiers to the Knights of Camelot. The knights stood proud against their enemies, Arthur was right to choose the men he did.

“Woah, where do you think you’re going?” Gwaine asked him as Jaskier unsteadily stood up on his feet. Pushing the knight aside he reached for his lute, which Gwain then raised high out of his reach. Jaskier shot him a look then protested,

“Seriously Gwaine? I have to help them!” He said jumping for his lute, the knight shook his head.

“Arthur ordered for you to rest while the others -” Jaskier cut him off,

“While the others what Gwaine?” He asked his friend. The bard grabbed for his lute strap, successfully freeing his instrument from the soldier’s hand. “While the others fight for a fallen kingdom?” Jaskier watched doubt creep upon Gwaine’s face.

“Camelot hasn’t fallen,” Gwaine said pointedly. Just then a loud explosion shook the castle around them. Jaskier shook his head,

  
“If I don’t fight Camelot  _ will _ fall Sir Gwaine. If Camelot falls today Arthur will never become the Once and Future King he is meant to become.” Pushing past the knight Jaskier left the safety of his room and ran straight for the battle sounds.

Just as he reached the main portion of the war Merlin screamed in pain, whipping his head around Jaskier saw his friend fall to his knees. Arthur roared next to the fallen warlock, the Great Dragon roared alongside the Pendragon. Jaskier rushed to his friend’s side,e “Merlin!” Jaskier shouted over the battle sounds. He turned his head to locate the druid Merlin was fighting against earlier.  _ It had to be done warlock, _ a voice Jaskier didn’t recognize said in his head.  _ The fall of Emrys means the rise of Nilfgaard. _ Jaskier pushed his magic outwards, bending like an elastic band around the person.

_ The rise of Albion will occur. _ Jaskier thought back as he pulled his fingers together into a fist. Across the battlefield Mordred was crushed to death. Turning his attention back to the fallen Dragon Lord Jaskier performed a healing spell, temporarily fixing any interior and exterior wounds. Merlin opened his still-golden eyes, “Jaskier?” He asked, Jaskier nodded then helped the warlock up,

“I’m here Merlin.” Jaskier promised grasping his arm tightly. Merlin nodded, then reassured Arthur he was fine. “Let’s do this,” the bard said strumming his guitar with a newfound purpose. Once more his magic pulsed from the instrument as if they were ripples from a pond. One blast alone and Jaskier had twenty men on their knees.

“For the good of Camelot!” He heard Arthur yell, urging his army through the Nilfgaardians. Jaskier smiled wide as he pushed further into Nilfgaard’s ranks with both Merlin and Geralt at his side. The warlock quickly lost track of how much time had past, but soon enough Arthur had Excalibur at the Nilfgaard King’s throat, pressing against it just hard enough to draw blood.

“Arthur!” Gwen cried from the other side of the battle.

“Stay back!” The King of Camelot said warning Nilfgaard’s soldiers. Arthur pressed his steel a bit harder. Jaskier saw a dark shadow cross Arthur’s face.  _ Merlin, did you see that? _ Jaskier asked his friend, Merlin didn’t respond. “Victory for Camelot!” The Once and Future King yelled as he beheaded his enemy.

“Victory for Camelot!” Someone in the crowd cheered.

“Victory for Camelot!” The crowd roared back, the Camelot citizens who weren’t helping take in the surviving Nilfgaard’s soldiers.  _ Victory for Albion, _ Merlin thought happily. Jaskier nodded as Geralt approached him with Ciri in his arms.

_ Ciri.  _ Jaskier thought in response, the warlock ran to the Witcher’s side. “What happened to her?” He questioned letting his magic wash over her. The princess groaned and curled deeper into Geralt’s chest. The Child Surprise had an arrow protruding from her chest, but it didn’t seem like a normal arrow. From it’s entry point Jaskier could see magic, dark magic, weaving its way into her veins. He swallowed thickly, “Geralt where did the arrow come from?” He asked looking up at his friend. The Witcher blinked then said,

“An archer, a mage archer I mean. I was able to smell his magic from where I stood.” Jaskier nodded then ignored the questioning looks from the other survivors. “Jaskier please, I can’t lose her.” Geralt begged him, the warlock led his friend into the half-destroyed castle.

“Lay her here,” Jaskier said gesturing to Gaius’s patient bed, luckily the physician's room wasn’t destroyed in the initial attack. “It’s dark magic, I might have a cure for this specific curse though.” Geralt grumbled then asked,

“Which curse was used?” Jaskier hesitated before turning to the ingredient shelf gathering the herbs he needed. “Jaskier which curse?” The warlock swore under his breath before answering,

“Nightmare curse. A nasty bit of work when done right, I’ve only seen it once before.” Geralt grunted then asked,

“Where?” Jaskier froze as he reached for a daisy petal,

“What?” He asked the Witcher turning to face him. Geralt sat facing him, concern etched across his face. Geralt repeated his question,

“Where else did you see this spell?” Jaskier unfroze then turned back to gather the last few ingredients.

“None of your business, it happened after we went our separate ways.” Geralt gunted, then Ciri whimpered. Geralt turned back to her as Jaskier quickly boiled the ingredients together and cast the needed spell.

“Leha tihs ilgr, tel ehr kadr coebme imen,” Ciri screamed as a cloud of black smoke erupted from her body. Her eyes shot open and bottles on the shelves shattered. Once the last of the evil was out of Ciri Geralt caught her before she fell off the bed. 

“Jaskier what the hell are you doing?!” Merlin shouted from the door. Jaskier looked up seeing through a hue of gold. He waved his hand and the door swung shut on it’s own accord. The warlock backed into a corner as the dark magic gravitated towards him. He grabbed an empty flask from Gaius’s desk, blessed it, then turned to face the floating cloud of evil. Using all his might Jaskier used wind to suck the dark magic into the flask then tightly screwed it shut. Across the room Ciri moaned and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. “Ciri?” Geralt asked the girl. Jaskier felt his knees begin to shake.

“She’s fine,” he said as his eyes fluttered, “just sleeping.” The door swung open once his knees hit the ground. The last thing he saw was Merlin’s concerned expression staring back at him as his eyes fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell Translation:
> 
> Leha tihs ilgr, tel ehr kadr coebme imen = Heal this girl, let her dark become mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Jaskier's past is revealed.
> 
> Citizens of Camelot mourn the deaths of those who fell in the battle.
> 
> Merlin uses his magic to repair what he can of the destroyed castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck am I even doing with this fic anymore? I'm going to write one more chapter then mark this fic as complete. Thanks you if you've commented, kudos-ed, or bookmarked this fic. It's definitely grown into my most popular one on this site.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_ The cold of the night bit at his nose as Jaskier traveled through the Darkling woods. His lute was was strapped to his back, magic bubbling at his fingers. “Who goes there?!” Someone shouted from just beyond the treeline. Jaskier swung his lute around his body, holding it like a weapon. _

_ “Jaskier,” he responded. He was too close to Camelot to rely on his magic as a solid defense, their laws forbid it. Weak from his long week of travel the bard stumbled forward into the clearing, arms reached out and caught him _

_   
_ _ “Steady there Jaskier! I’m a knight, at your service.” The man introduced himself then helped Jaskier back up, “you need rest… and your a bard! Perfect, the court is in need of a new entertainer. You can rest in one of the guest rooms of the castle. King Uther won’t mind I’m sure.” Jaskier shook his head, but allowed himself to be ushered into the walls of magic’s enemy. _

_ The castle seemed to be as fancy as castles get. Jaskier followed the knight blindly through the twists and turns of the corridors. He was then ushered into an empty bedroom, only a desk and bookshelf, and dresser decorated it. “Thank you,” Jaskier said to the knight. The man nodded then asked, _

_ “If I may ask… what were you doing in the Darkling Woods? Beasts roam there, only the knights are allowed to enter them past sundown.” Jaskier decided to lie, _

_ “I got robbed by bandits. They chased me into the woods from King Cenred’s kingdom.” The knight seemed to be surprised, _

_ “You said your name is Jaskier?” He nodded, the knight continued, “you’re brave for a bard Jaskier.” The knight said as Jaskier curled around his lute. Just as the knight was about to leave the room Jaskier asked, _

_ “You know my name… what’s yours?” The knight froze, hand just reaching the doorknob. He answered with a smirk, _

_ “Prince Arthur, at your service.” Jaskier let his eyes flutter shut as he rested in the safety of Camelot’s walls. _

Jaskier groaned as he woke up, blinking the dryness out of his eyes. The first thing he noticed was Geralt sleeping in a wooden chair that was much too uncomfortable. The second thing he noticed was the princess curling herself around him protectively. “Jas, you’re okay!” Ciri exclaimed. The warlock turned around with a smile,

“Yes, sorry about the scare.” He apologized as Ciri snuggled deeper into his chest. Geralt grumbled something about him being too self-sacrificing from his chair. “What about Nilfgaard?” He asked horsley, Geralt grunted.

“They fell quickly, five nights have passed since the war.” The door banged open and Merlin rushed into the room just so he could hit him upside the head.

“Dollophead!” The young Dragon Lord exclaimed. Jaskier rolled his eyes, but Merlin persisted, “you knew what that spell would’ve done to you if you weren’t able to contain it! And locking me out of the room? What was that for?” He demanded, Jaskier glanced at Geralt when he answered.

“I couldn’t let any more of my friends get hurt,” he said. Geralt grunted then engulfed him in a hug. Jaskier returned the gesture then asked, “what about Morgauase and Morgana?” A shadow crossed Merlin’s face. “Merlin, what happened to Morgause and Morgana?” Jaskier asked again as he limbs slowly turned to rubber, it was only thanks to Geralt that he didn’t fall over again. Merlin spoke,

“Morgause fell in the war, Morgana…” Merlin trailed off before saying, “Morgana was injured.” Jaskier started to run for the door, “not gravely!” Merlin shouted after him. “Jaskier slow down!” Merlin yelled chasing after him as Jaskier ran down the hallways towards Morgana’s chambers.

“Morgana…” Jaskier said entering the ward’s room. Arthur stood at her bedside, arms crossed and brow furrowed. Just by stepping into the room he could tell Morgana’s magic was already healing her. “She’s healing?” He asked Gaius, the old man nodded in response. Arthur looked up surprise then said,

“You’re not supposed to be up yet.” Suddenly Geralt appeared behind Jaskier,

“Time to get more rest bard.” The Witcher said grabbing jaskier’ sarm and pulling him out of the room. Jaskier tried to twist out of his grasp, but Geralt only grabbed his bicep harder.

“Let me go Geralt! I just found out my mom got killed. I need to see her!” He shouted fighting against the Witcher’s hold. “I need to see her Geralt. Let me go,” Jaskier insisted. “I need to see her!” He shouted, the well built emotional walls he’d built around himself shattered. “She can’t be dead, she can’t!”  _ Jaskier, you need to calm down. _ Merlin thought at him, Jaskier whipped around and turned on the Dragon Lord. “Shut up!” Jaskier roared, Merlin was pushed backwards thanks to a burst of magic. Geralt quickly stepped between the two of them so Jaskier couldn’t see his friend again.

“Jaskier you are going to hurt someone. Most likely yourself again,” Geralt said holding up his hands like he was placating a rampant beast. Merlin quickly bounced back to his feet, eyes solid gold as he stood to protect Arthur. Jaskier melted into Geralt’s open arms melting against the warmth of the Witcher. Geralt held him in silence and let Jaskier soak his tears in his tears into the Witcher’s shirt.

“I’m sorry Jaskier.” Geralt said into the bard’s messed up hair. Jaskier nodded then pushed away from the Witcher. He turned to Arthur, who followed him out of Morgana’s room.

“Morgause deserves a funeral, a  _ proper _ funeral. Not some burning at the steak like I’m sure you’ve got planned.” Arthur winced,

“Morgause was a sworn enemy of Camelot.” Jaskier shook his head then responded,

“Without her fighting at your side, you would never have been able to defeat Nilfgaard.” Jaskier blinked the tears away and rolled his shoulders back. “My  _ mother  _ needs a proper burial King Arthur. Your father would’ve had her burnt on a pyre. Be better than your father King Arthur,” he finished without room for arguments. After what seemed like ages Arthur nodded,

“All of the fallen will be granted proper burials. Morgaus’s will not take place until Morgana is fully recovered.” Jaskier let the corners of his lips curl into a small smile. He hugged Arthur thanking him then turned back to Geralt,

“So Witcher, where does the next adventure lie?” Ciri perked up,

“Maybe you can actually train me!” She exclaimed happily. Geralt hummed then said,

“We aren’t going anywhere for awhile. If King Arthur allows, I would like to remain in Camelot for a few weeks.” Jaskier glanced at Arthur, who luckily nodded.

“As of today, witchers are welcomed with open arms in Camelot.” Arthur said facing Geralt, who grunted thanks.

“If the rest of you don’t mind, my patient still needs rest.” Gaius said suddenly appearing behind Merlin. Sometimes Jaskier swore the older man had magic and just neglected to tell the rest of them. Geralt nodded,

“Sleep for Jas and Ciri.” Gaius shook his head and pointed,

“For you too Geralt. You’re all exhausted, and Merlin used much of his magic putting the castle back together.” Upon hearing that Arthur turned to the dragon lord,

“You told me it was a  _ simple _ spell!” The king accused his court warlock. Merlin looked to Jaskier for help, who somehow made his way back into Geralt’s arms.  _ Don’t look at me for help, you got yourself into this. Just sleep man, like Gaius said, we all need it. _ Jaskier thought, Merlin glared daggers at him as Arthur ushered him in the direction of their bedroom. Jaskier sighed then looked up at Geralt.

“Sleep?” Jaskier asked his friend, Geralt hummed then nodded as he picked up Jaskier so the bard laid across his arms. Jaskier let the sound of Geralt’s steady heartbeat lull him to sleep just as Geralt reached his bedroom door.

_ His magic jolted Jaskier awake during his fifth night in Camelot. Something seemed to be calling at him… Jaskier stood up, put on casual clothes then followed the feeling that woke him up. “What the hell?” He wondered out loud, a ball of blue light appeared in front of him, guiding him into the Darkling Woods. The ball sped up as they got closer to wherever it was leading him. “Hello?” Jaskier called out hoping whoever he was meeting wasn’t hostile. Just as he reached a small clearing the ball of blue light disappeared. _

_ “Arthur, help.” A boy said lying in the clearing wrapped in metal chains. Jaskier rushed forward just as a scorpion-like creature impaled the guy in his back. The boy threw his head back and screamed in pain. His eyes shot open to reveal magical golden ones. Jaskier used a quick burst of magic to scare of the rest of the scorpions then tried to help the magic user out of the chains. He realized quickly, as he pulled on the metal links they only seemed to be wrapping around the boy tighter. Jaskier decided to roll the boy over so her could better see his wound. Luckily, before Jaskier left the Isle of the Blessed Morgause taught him a few healing spells. Jaskier raised his hands over the injury before chanting, _ __   
  


_ “I alcl puno het ehliang pisirst. Lcenaes hits anms owunsd yhpscailyl orf eh aws urht yb gaimc.” A wave of calmness passed through Jaskier and into the boy’s wound. The second the boy’s skin knit itself together he began chanting something in a language Jaskier did not understand. The boy’s language seemed deeper, older, than the Old Religion itself. The boy’s eyes shimmered gold as he continued to chant. “Boy, what are you doing?” Jaskier asked him having his own magic ready in case he accidentally healed a hostile creature. The boy paid him no mind as whatever magic he used burst him free of the chains. The boy panted heavily as he tried to stand up. He turned to Jaskier and asked him a question in the forgein language. Jaskier only shrugged, for fear of saying the wrong answer. The boy frowned then turned his head to the night sky. He screamed words in a deeper voice than Jaskier thought was possible. The boy had a sense of control, a sense of power. Jaskier figured it wouldn’t bode well for him to get on this boy’s bad side. When the boy finished yelling at the sky he promptly sat next to a rather thick tree trunk and leaned against it. He turned to Jaskier then spoke in english, _

_ “I’m Merlin, what’s yours?” He said innocently introducing himself. Something in the back of Jaskier’s mind whispered the name  _ Emrys. _ Jaskier shook his head loose then sat next to Merlin. _

_ “Jaskier, nice to meet you,” he said reaching out to shake Merlin’s hand. Merlin nodded and returned his gesture. Not half an hour later and a large shadow covered their clearing blocking the moon’s light. Jaskier sat up worriedly, eyes on alert, but Merlin laughed. “Oh relax Jaskier, I only want you to meet my friend.” The Great Dragon gracefully landed on the field before them making Jaskier squeak in surprise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell Translations:
> 
> I alcl puno het ehliang pisirst. Lcenaes hits anms owunsd yhpscailyl orf eh aws urht yb gaimc = I call upon the healing spirits. Cleanse this man’s wounds physically for he was hurt by magic.
> 
> Hopefully this gives you guys somewhat of a glance at Jaskier and Merlin's past-ish. I don't know if I'll keep this as how Jaskier met Arthur and Merlin or if I'll change it.
> 
> In the future I will do my best to specify where each one shot takes place in this AU timeline. Such it's such a vast concept there will be inconsistencies.
> 
> As for good news: I'm already working on Geralt-reaction scenes. I've decided to create a separate work that only has bonus scenes in it that have to do with this fic.
> 
> Did any of that ^ make sense?
> 
> Let me know if you guys have any ideas for companion one shots for this series! I'm really excited to go deeper into Jaskier's past, Merlin's magic reveal to Arthur, and all that good Hurt/Comfort stuff. :)
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3  
> Yell at me on Dischord: Theater_Nerd1


End file.
